Chanson pour Suguru
by Para-San
Summary: 10 ans après la fin de Bad luck, Suguru a un accident et repose entre la vie et la mort. Hiro et Shuichi font un petit quelque chose pour lui...


**Chanson pour Suguru**

Note: La mélodie est celle de Chanson pour Marie, dont j'ai modifier les paroles pour les faire fonctionner avec mon idée... Les personnes, eux, appartiennent à Maki Murakami.

--

Suguru soupira en caressant distraitement les touches blanches et noires de son Pleyel. Non, vraiment, il n'avait pas la tête à répéter son prochain récital… Il se leva et s'approcha des grandes fenêtres de son appartement. Le jeune homme appuya son front contre la vitre froide et regarda, sept étages plus bas, les quelques arbres du quartier se teinté de chaudes couleurs. Dix ans, aujourd'hui…

Machinalement, comme chaque fois qu'il repensait à son passé, il passa une main sous son col pour sortir une fine chaîne en argent. Au bout, une bague ornée d'un lys. Depuis 10 ans, il n'avait pas osé la remettre à son doigt. Ni s'en séparé… Il aurait pourtant été si facile de la laisser tomber dans le caniveau. Il ne s'y était jamais résolu… Son cœur se serra et il se sentit étouffé entre quatre mur, bien qu'il ait choisi cet appartement justement parce qu'il était vaste. Il saisit rapidement son manteau, et sortit de l'appartement. Dans l'ascenseur, il se retint de hurler. Une fois à l'entrée, le portier lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Il ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à tenter d'échapper à la sensation d'écrasement.

Une fois dans les rues calmes, anonyme et ignoré dans cette foule bigarrée, il retrouva un peu de paix. Au hasard des rues, il se retrouva dans un parc. Quelques parents jouaient avec leurs enfants. Plus loin, un kiosque de magasines. Il s'approcha. Il avait besoin de se raccrocher au présent, pour échapper à son passé. Pourtant, son visage, en première page.

_BL Production produira un tout nouveau groupe, __MixM__&R ! Un nouveau groupe-phare découvert par les génialissimes __Shuichi__Shindo__ et __Hirosho__ Nakano !_

Ses doigts se crispent sur la bague. Oubliera-t-il un jour ? Pourra t'il contempler son visage sur la page d'un magasine sans avoir la gorge qui lui serre ? Depuis 10 ans, ils ne se sont vu qu'une seule fois, il y a 5 ans, à l'enterrement de Haruka Fujisaki. Suguru n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder Hiro avec haine, si bien qu'après s'être recueilli auprès de la défunte, l'ex-guitariste était reparti. Suguru s'en était voulu. Mais c'était la haine, ou alors les larmes. Et jamais plus il ne pleurerait pour ce crétin.

Les seules nouvelles qu'il avait de ses deux anciens compagnons de musique, c'était à travers les magasines à potins et les journaux. Après la séparation des Bad Luck, ils avaient mit en commun leur économies afin de créer BL Production, et de faire concurrence à NG Production. Cela amusait beaucoup Tohma. A croire que leurs deux groupes ne pouvaient être qu'en compétition. C'était à travers les magasines que Suguru avait appris le mariage de Shuichi avec Eiri Uesugi. Puis, des années plus tard, celui d'Hiro avec une jeune actrice. Il avait haït cette femme. Assit devant son écran, il avait regardé tous les films de la jeune femme avec la rage au ventre. Lorsque la petite Chinatsu était née… Kami, il avait bien cru que son cœur venait de lui être arraché. Puis, la mère était décédée quelques mois plus tard. Depuis, on ne connaissait personne dans le cœur d'Hiroshi Nakano. La jeune actrice était-elle donc si irremplaçable pour lui ?

Et lui… Après avoir quitté Bad Luck, il avait rejoint une université de musique. Il effectua le parcours en accéléré, répétant jour et nuit. Il ne vivait plus que pour la musique… Rapidement, il était devenu concertiste de talent, et parcourait le pays pour jouer de la musique classique… bien qu'il continuait, le soir, à composer ses propres compositions. Il avait bien eu quelques aventures, autant du côté des hommes que du côté des femmes, mais personne ne réussit à rallumer de feu en son cœur. Ce dernier était froid depuis Hiro. Depuis plusieurs années, il n'y avait personne contre qui s'endormir le soir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la lumière des piétons passer au rouge, et la voiture venir vers lui. Il y eu de grands cris, et lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce fut pour voir le chauffeur horrifié tenté de l'éviter. Il en fut incapable, et Suguru sentit une vive douleur lorsque la voiture se percuta. Il sentit son corps s'envoler. Il perdit connaissance bien avant de rencontrer le béton froid de la rue. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Hiro.

_Pourquoi tu m'as laissé… _

On appela rapidement une ambulance. On le transféra rapidement sur une civière, avant de l'embarquer dans l'ambulance. Une jeune femme s'approcha de l'ambulancier afin de lui remettre une chaîne brisée, et une bague. La main crispée de l'homme l'avait retenue jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit soulevée, et avait retombée sur la chaussée. L'ambulancier prit les bijoux, et les déposa sur une petite table, dans l'ambulance. La jeune femme essuya une larme en voyant le lys couvert de sang.

OOo

Ritsu Fujisaki s'étira après avoir terminé son devoir de mathématique. Il était enfin libre pour la soirée ! Qu'allait-il faire… Répéter au piano, ou sortir avec des amis ? Il passait un super film au cinéma qu'il avait bien envie de voir… Ses plans furent interrompus lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone se fit entendre.

-Moshi moshi ?

-Fujisaki-san, onegaï.

-Il n'est pas là, est-ce que je peux prendre le message ?

-Suguru Fujisaki vient d'être admit à l'hôpital.

Ritsu sentit son cœur cessé de battre.

-O…niisan ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

-Il s'est fait renversé par une voiture. Il est présentement dans le coma. Nous aurions besoin qu'un membre de sa famille vienne signer les autorisations de poursuivre les examens…

-Nous arrivons tout de suite !

Ritsu raccrocha et retint ses larmes en composant le numéro du portable de son père. Akio partit aussitôt, et Ritsu prit un taxi pour l'hôpital. Ils arrivèrent à quelques minutes d'intervalles, Ritsu le premier. Il entra dans la chambre de son grand frère et s'approcha de lui. Il entendait son père et le médecin parler dans le corridor.

-Oniisan…

Il se pencha pour prendre la main de son frère aîné, et la serra dans la sienne. Il vit, sur la table, la montre de Suguru, ainsi qu'une chaîne brisée et une bague. Cette bague, il la reconnaîtrait n'importe quand. Suguru ne la quittait jamais. A présent, elle était rougie de sang, et déformée, l'anneau aplatit et la fleur tordue. Son frère devait se remettre. Vingt-neuf ans, c'était beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir ! Ritsu sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. A 18 ans, il avait déjà du enterrer sa mère, devrait-il aussi dire adieu à son grand frère chéri ? Qui serait là pour lui apprendre à se débrouiller dans la vie, si Suguru devait disparaître ? Oui, Akio Fujisaki était plus présent pour ses enfants depuis la mort de son épouse, mais il avait encore des moments d'absence pour son travail, auxquels il ne pouvait s'échapper.

Ritsu regarda son père entrer, et retint ses larmes devant son air angoissé. Il comprit que la vie de Suguru était peut-être bien en jeu…

Ooo

Hiro finit de border sa fille, regarda son petit visage endormi, et sourit en sortant de la chambre rose et blanche. Une fois dans son salon, il soupira, et se dirigea vers la cheminée afin d'allumer un bon feu. Son regard croisa des yeux bruns et froids. Il eut un sourire triste en regardant la photo d'un Suguru arrogant et distant.

Cette photo, il l'avait découpée dans un magasine peu après la mort d'Aïsha, et elle était restée depuis dans un cadre sur le manteau de la cheminée, au milieu d'autres portraits; Shuichi et Yuki à leur mariage, Aïsha avec Chinatsu quelques heures après sa naissance, une photo récente de Chinatsu, avec sa petite robe rose et ses petites couettes, Yuji, sa femme et leurs trois enfants, une photo de sa mère, et une de Bad Luck, quelques temps avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Pourtant, aucune de ses photos originales ne valait pour Hiro celle découpée dans le magasine.

Suguru venait d'y gagner un prestigieux concours de piano, qui avait eu lieu à Lyon en France, et qui lui donnait la possibilité d'être connu dans le monde entier. N'importe qui en aurait hurlé de joie. Pas Suguru. Il était resté froid et distant. Ceux ayant connu le pianiste dans son adolescence aurait dit que c'était de l'arrogance. Hiro savait que cela n'en était pas. Suguru n'était pas persuadé de gagner ce concours, il n'était pas sûr de plaire au monde entier. En fait, il s'en moquait bien… C'était ce que signifiait la froideur de son regard, comme si un hiver sans fin avait emprisonné son cœur.

Hiro savait bien le mal qu'il lui avait fait, mais il espérait ne pas être celui qui avait poignarder le cœur du pianiste avec un couteau de glace…

Shuichi, en voyant la photo dans le cadre, avait engueulé son meilleur ami. Il devait tourner la page une fois pour toute, et cesser ce masochisme ! Hiro l'avait ignoré.

Une fois le feu allumé, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et prit la télécommande pour ouvrir la télé. Il allait zapper sur une chaîne de musique, lorsque la nouvelle qu'il entendit lui glaça le sang.

_-__…renverser par une voiture. Les témoins affirment qu'il semblait distant et pensif. __Fujisaki__Suguru__ n'a eu aucune chance. Il a été aussitôt transféré à l'hôpital. Selon le communiqué que nous a fait parvenir son frère __Fujisaki__Ritsu__, le célèbre concertiste serait dans un coma profond, entre la vie et la mort. _

_Une petite fille de 6 ans a été retrouvée morte ce matin dans __une__ ru… _

Hiro n'écouta pas le reste des nouvelles, trop secoué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. 10 ans, aujourd'hui. C'était un signe. Il aurait voulu courir à l'hôpital, bercé contre lui le frêle corps de son ancien amant, caressé ses doux cheveux et être rassuré par la respiration profonde, le savoir seulement endormi, et non entre la vie et la mort…

Hiro fondit sur le téléphone,et du recommencer plusieurs fois le numéro, ses doigts tremblants refusant de bien composer le numéro.

-Allo ? demanda la voix de Shuichi dans un baîllement.

-Shu ! murmura Hiro.

-Hiro ? Non mais t'as vu l'heure ! Qu'est-ce qui…

- L'hôpital…

-Quoi ? Qui est à l'hôpital ?!? Chinatsu ?!? demanda l'ex-chanteur avec inquiétude.

-Dix ans… C'est pas un hasard… Shu, c'est ma faute ! Et il va peut-être mourir ! sanglota le brun.

-Mais calme-toi, Hiro, bon sang ! Je comprends rien !

-S…Suguru… Il a été renversé par une voiture… La télé… Les nouvelles…

-… Mets l'eau à chauffer, j'arrive.

La voix de Shuichi s'éloigna du récepteur.

-…Écoute, Yuki… C'est Hiro… Il est arrivé quelque chose à Fujisaki, il vient de l'apprendre aux nouvelles et est bouleversé… Je sais… Je vais dormir là-bas, je reviens demain, d'accord ?... Merci… Hiro ? Bon, j'arrive !

Sans qu'il ne puisse confirmer, Hiro entendit la tonalité. Shuichi avait raccroché. Il déposa le téléphone, et tenta de calmer ses larmes. Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine, et mit l'eau à chauffer.

Il était assit à la table et fumait cigarette sur cigarette lorsque Shuichi arriva. Avisant le nombre de mégôts dans le cendrier, il regarda son meilleur ami.

-Tu n'avais pas arrêté ? Je croyais qu'après qu'Aïsha soit morte d'une overdose, tu ne toucherais plus jamais à de la drogue !

-C'est seulement du tabac, Shuichi… C'était la seule chose qui me calmait, il y a 10 ans, si tu te rappelle bien…

-Et comment ! Une vraie cheminée, tu concurrençais Yuki, ce que je croyais impossible !

Hiro ne répondit pas et continua à tirer sur sa sucette à cancer. Sans un mot, Shuichi lui arracha, écrasa la cigarette a peine entamée et jeta le paquet par la fenêtre.

-Eh !!!!!!

-Hiro, je refuse de te voir dans cet état pour lui ! Dix ans, bordel ! Fais-toi une raison !

-Parce que toi, si tu t'étais séparé de Yuki il y a dix ans, tu t'en serais remis ? Tu serais dans la tombe, mon vieux ! Je trouve que j'ai été particulièrement doué pour survivre durant dix ans comme ça !

-Rohh mais c'est pas pareil ! Yuki et Fujisaki, c'est pas du tout la même chose !

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, Shu ! T'as jamais voulu croire qu'on était réellement ensemble !

-J'ai de la misère à croire que mon meilleur ami ai sorti avec quelqu'un dans mon dos durant un an et demi ! T'es chanceux que je t'ai pardonné cette trahison ! Du jour au lendemain, vous vous engueulez dans la salle de répétition, tu lui dis des bêtises, il quitte le groupe, et qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Que c'était ton petit ami !

-Ça ne change rien au fait que je l'ai aimé autant que tu aimes Yuki !

-Ah ah ! Tu l'as dis ! Tu l'AS aimé ! Maintenant, c'est terminé, tournes la page !

-T'es chiant à la fin !

-C'est toi qui est bouché, Hiro !

-Tu sais très bien que je ne l'ai pas oublié, sinon je ne serais pas dans cet état ce soir !

-Mais vas-tu me dire un jour ce qui s'est passé pour que vous vous laissiez !

-J'ai été lâche, j'ai été idiot, Shu…

-Tu dis toujours ça ! Expliques-moi, Hiro ! Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot !

-Tu te souviens, ce gala auquel on a été invité…

-Oui, je m'en souviens… Bad Luck avait été nominé pour le meilleur hit de l'année…

-Et bien voilà ce qui s'est passé…

_Hiro__ avait beaucoup __bû__ ce soir-là, et __Suguru__ le fixait en lui signifiant d'arrêter. Cela ne ferait pas une très bonne publicité que l'un des groupes nominés soit malade avant la remise des prix ! De plus, si __Hiro__ était malade, il n'y aurait pas leur petite fête le __soir-même__, dans l'appartement du guitariste, afin de fêter intimement leur succès… Préférant la chaleur du corps de __Suguru__ à celle de l'alcool. __Hiro__ avait délaissé sa coupe. Malheureusement, il était déjà passablement ivre. __Suguru__ commença à s'entretenir avec un journaliste sur les futurs projets de Bad Luck, et __Hiro__ eu un coup de rage au ventre en voyant le sourire séducteur du reporter. Jeune, blond, bien de sa personne… Et __Suguru__ qui conversait comme s'il ne voyait rien ! __Hiro__ n'était pas du genre jaloux, mais ce paparazzi était sur son territoire, et ça l'énervait. Lorsque le blond posa une main sur l'épaule de __Suguru__ et l'entraîna vers le balcon extérieur, le sang d'__Hiro__ ne fit qu'un tour. Il vint pour les suivre lorsqu'il croisa le regard inquiet d'une jeune femme. Il la reconnu comme étant une toute jeune actrice, __Aïsha__Sakamino__. Brune, grande, mince, le teint brun, les traits fins, elle était désignée comme étant la nouvelle idole de l'heure. Elle réussirait, assurément. _

_Hiro__ s'était approché, pour lui demander si elle allait bien. Elle lui avait avoué ne pas être très à l'aise dans ce genre de réunion. __Ils avaient commencé à parler, et a bien s'entendre. Comme la remise des prix __tardaient__ encore, ils étaient sortis dans le jardin. Pour combattre son malaise, __Aïsha__ avait prit plusieurs coupes de vin, elle aussi. __Hiro__ avait vu __Suguru__ et le journaliste accoudé au balcon, et frissonna de colère en les voyants aussi proches. __Aïsha__ avait du croire qu'il avait froid, car elle l'avait serré contre elle. __Hiro__ l'avait alors embrassée. Tant pis si __Suguru__ les voyait, ça lui apprendrait à se laisser draguer sous son nez ! _

_Aïsha__ avait répondu à son baiser, et quand __Hiro__ avait eu un éclair de lucidité, la robe de l'actrice était remontée à sa taille, lui-même avait la braguette de pantalon ouvert, et son membre comprimé dans un préservatif était douloureux. La jeune femme avait vu son hésitation. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne veux plus ?_

_-Je… __Je peux__ pas… __Je peux__ pas lui faire ça… Je l'aime, tu comprends… __J'aurais__ jamais dû… Ce journaliste lui tournait autour… J'étais jaloux… Mais… __je peux__ pas… lui faire ça… _

_Elle avait hoché la tête, elle comprenait. Des pas s'étaient fait entendre derrière eux. __Hiro__ s'était tourné, oubliant complètement de cacher son membre nu sous son imperméable, et resta figé en voyant __Suguru_

_Pour ce dernier, la scène ne laissait pas de place à d'autre interprétation. __Hiro__, le sexe muni d'un préservatif, cette fille do au mur, la robe relevée à la taille et sa culotte à ses pieds__ chaussés de talons hauts… __Hiro__ venait de le tromper. C'était la seule explication possible. Du moins, c'était l'interprétation d'__Hiro__ en voyant son petit ami tourner les talons, le regard pleins de haine, et s'en aller. _

_Lorsqu'il était revenu dans la salle avec __Aïsha__, K l'informa que __Suguru__ s'était sentit mal, et avait préféré retourner chez lui. _

-Le lendemain, on a eu l'engueulade que tu sais, en pleine répétition, et il a quitté le groupe…

-En te traitant comme de la merde.

-Shu… Il croyait que je venais de le tromper…

-Il ne t'a même pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer ! Il a claqué la porte en disant qu'il refusait de travailler avec un pervers collectionneur de dépucelage !

-C'était la réputation que j'avais, et que je n'avais pas volé, avant de sortir avec lui… Tu te souviens, Shu ! Toutes les fois où tu es arrivé chez moi démoralisé, et que je virais une fille dehors…

-… Je préfèrerais ne pas m'en rappeler en fait.

-Comme tu le sais, quelques années plus tard, j'ai revu Aïsha. Elle m'a demandé si j'étais toujours avec cette personne qui me rendait fidèle, et en sachant qu'à cause de ce qui s'était passé, je l'avais perdu… elle a voulu me consoler. Mais il y a eu un problème avec le contraceptif, et elle est tombée enceinte de Chinatsu…

-Et vous vous êtes mariés…

-Oui… Suguru avait quitté le groupe, et quand il ressortait de son université, c'était pour commencer une carrière internationale ! J'avais plus aucun espoir…

- Quand même, Fujisaki l'avait un peu cherché ! Se laisser dragouiller par un journaliste !

-C'était un cousin Seguchi… Seguchi Tohma me l'a appris quelques jours plus tard.

-…Aïe. T'es dans la mouise.

-Je m'en veux tellement, Shu… Je crois que par jalousie, j'ai perdu ma seule chance d'être seulement heureux…

-Dis-toi que tu as ta fille… Tu l'aurais pas eu, si tu étais resté avec Fujisaki…

-Shu… Y'a des jours ou malgré tout ce que j'ai, elle est ma seule raison de ne pas tout abandonner.

-Pourquoi tu m'as jamais parlé de ça, Hiro ?

-Pour que tu sache quel lâche et quel salaud je suis…

-Eh, je suis ton meilleur ami, on se connaît depuis le bac à sable… Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… Et puis tu ne l'a PAS trompé ! Tu as repris tes esprits à temps !

-C'est à lui qu'il faudrait le dire… Et il faudrait d'abord qu'il… qu'il se réveille…

En voyant les larmes, la douleur et l'inquiétude dans les yeux gris d'Hiro, Shuichi se dit que oui, peut-être, son meilleur ami aimait leur ex-partenaire comme lui-même aimait son écrivain…

-Je suis sûr qu'il va se réveiller ! Alors maintenant, ce que je te propose, c'est de lui faire comprendre que tu lui manque !

-Comment est-ce que tu…

-On reprend du service, mon vieux !

OOO

Ritsu entra dans la chambre de son frère, comme tous les jours depuis trois mois. Il consulta la fiche, mais rien ne semblait avoir changé… Il ouvrit la petite radio sur le bureau, et s'installa sur la chaise.

-Tu sais Suguru, j'ai été accepté à l'université… A la prochaine rentrée, j'étudierai le piano, tout comme toi… J'aimerais que tu sois là pour m'accueillir, après ma première journée… J'aimerais que tu me demandes comment s'est passée mon entrée, si je me suis fais de nouveaux amis… Papa sera reparti en expédition, à ce moment-là… Il ne vient pas souvent te voir, hein ? Il n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, tu sais…

Ritsu resta en silence un moment, dessinant du bout des doigts des formes sur le dos de la main immobile de son aîné. A ce moment, une annonce à la radio lui fit relevé la tête.

_-… et voici une exclusivité sur les ondes de PopFM, un démo du groupe reformé des Bad Luck !_

Ritsu serra les poings. Comment osaient-ils se «reformer» alors que Suguru était dans cet état ! Quel imbécile avaient-ils bien pu engager pour remplacer son merveilleux frère !

_-…Chanson pour __Suguru__ a été crée tout spécialement pour le troisième membre des Bad Luck, __Fujisaki__Suguru__, qui repose depuis trois mois entre la vie et la mort. __Les Bad Luck sont avec nous en studio, pour commenter cette chanson !_

_Shuichi__: Malgré la séparation du groupe et le fait que je n'ai pas vu __Fujisaki__ depuis 10 ans, je crois qu'il vaut mieux oublier les querelles du passé… Nous avions des caractères contraires, mais le même but: amener Bad Luck au sommet ! J'ai été trop stupide à l'époque pour le comprendre, et je suis sûr que beaucoup de conflits auraient pu être réglés si nous avions tout deux fait des compromis… C'est ce que je voulais __démontré__ avec cette chanson… Et aussi que dès qu'il ira mieux, je souhaite sincèrement le revoir, et réussir __a__ m'entendre avec lui, cette fois !_

_Hiro__: Pour moi… La chanson ne veut rien dire d'autres que ce que les paroles disent… On comprend tout, c'est simple, c'est clair… Je veux seulement qu'il se réveille, qu'il aille mieux… et que l'on puisse redevenir des amis. _

_Voici Chanson pour __Suguru__, interprété par __Shindo__Shuichi__ et Nakano Hiroshi, des Bad Luck !_

La voix de Shuichi, plus mûre et mâle qu'à l'époque de leur succès, se fit entendre dans le poste de radio, et Ritsu essuya une larme en entendant le son de la guitare en arrière. Aucun synthétiseur. Personne ne remplaçait son frère. Son frère, pour qui ils avaient créé cette chanson…

_Pour toi jouer, c'était l'essentiel_

_C'était presque toute ta vie_

_Tes doigts sur le clavier_

_La magie incarnée_

_On aurait été fou d'te remplacer_

Ritsu retint un petit rire. C'est lui qui avait été fou de croire que l'on aurait pu remplacer son frère. Il resta surpris en entendant la voix d'Hiroshi entamé le second couplet. Sa voix rauque et cassante sur certains mots, comme s'il avait de la difficulté à chanter, mais les sentiments mis dans l'interprétation pardonnaient tout.

_T'étais mon trésor, mon doux trésor_

_J'me souviens de tes baisers_

_J'me souviens d'tes mots doux_

_J'me souviens d'nos disputes_

_J'me souviens de tous nos cris_

Ritsu avala une boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge au début des paroles du guitariste. Cela confirmait ce qu'il avait toujours deviné. Cela confirmait la présence de la bague de lys sur la table de chevet, et de l'inscription «Ton Hiro» à l'intérieur. Cela expliquait les soirées, lorsqu'il était petit, où Hiroshi venait chez eux visiter son frère, et où Ritsu entrait dans le salon pour les voir s'éloigner aussitôt.

_[Shuichi Mais par stupidité, on s'est tous séparés_

_[Hiro Par ma stupidité, on s'est tous deux séparés…_

Qu'avait bien pu faire Hiroshi pour qu'ils se séparent ? Et puis, Suguru allait être enragé, à son réveil, en apprenant que tout le pays savait pour eux autrefois ! Blessé ou pas, le guitariste allait se faire joliment engueuler ! Le refrain de Shuichi arracha des larmes à Ritsu.

_R'viens, r'viens, Suguru, r'viens_

_Parmi nous, ouvre les yeux_

_Parmi ceux qui t'aiment sous nos cieux_

_R'viens, r'viens, Suguru, r'viens_

_Donner une chance au destin_

_Reviens donc parmi les tiens_

Combien de fois avait-il bien pu lui dire, à son frère, de revenir… Jamais il ne l'avait écouté… Shuichi continua sur la lancée de leur bêtise, arrachant un sourire à Ritsu. Oui, Suguru était bien têtu…

_T'aurais du être mon meilleur allié_

_On s'est si stupidement affronter_

_C'était à chaque répet et comme ça à perpét_

_On en v'nait à s'détester_

Hiro ne donnait pas beaucoup plus d'éclaircissement sur leur dispute au couplet suivant, mais après tout, cela ne regardait pas le public… Ritsu sentit bien dans la voix de l'homme qu'il regrettait tout cela amèrement.

_J'me sens si con, un vrai sale con_

_De t'avoir laissé partir_

_J'aurais du t'expliquer_

_J'aurais du t'rattraper_

_Et contre moi te garder_

Ritsu aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui s'était passé… Après tout, combien de fois avait-il vu son frère fixer la fenêtre sans rien dire, sans réellement regarder dehors… Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu hurler de rage, seul dans sa chambre ? Combien de nuit a être réveillé par les cauchemars de son frère… Et cela le terrifiait, lui, petit garçon, de voir son grand frère, son idole, se laisser aller ainsi au désespoir.

_[Shuichi Mais par stupidité, on s'est tous séparés_

_[Hiro Par ma stupidité, on s'est tous deux séparés…_

Ritsu voulait bien croire qu'il avait été stupide, mais une bêtise valait-elle toutes les larmes de Suguru ? Une bêtise méritait-elle toute cette glace autour du cœur du pianiste ?

_R'viens, r'viens, Suguru, r'viens_

_Parmi nous, ouvre les yeux_

_Parmi ceux qui t'aiment sous nos cieux_

_R'viens, r'viens, Suguru, r'viens_

_Donner une chance au destin_

_Reviens donc parmi les tiens_

Quand Shuichi demandait que Suguru donne une nouvelle chance au destin, il ne lui demandait pas de revenir dans Bad Luck ? Et il n'espèrait pas que Suguru donne une nouvelle chance à Hiroshi ? Bien sûr, le pianiste aimait toujours le guitariste, mais une histoire passée ne peut pas reprendre ! La voix du chanteur continua doucement.

_T'étais plus qu'un additionnel_

_T'étais le dernier du trio_

_On était comme un tout, pour aller jusqu'au bout_

_Tout s'est écroulé quand t'es parti…_

Bien sûr, Bad Luck ne pouvait pas garder son niveau si Shindo reprenait sa place au clavier… Mais c'était gentil de la part de Shindo de ne plus qualifié Suguru d'être le membre additionnel, bien que ce ne soit que très hypocrite, car il avait toujours appelé Suguru ainsi… Bon, voilà qu'Hiroshi tentait la pitié, maintenant !

_Ton corps chaud tout contre le mien_

_Mon remède à l'insomnie_

_puis quand t'es parti, t'a emmené ma vie_

_Si tu savais comme j'm'en veux…_

C'était tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à ne pas laisser Suguru, qu'à ne pas le faire souffrir ! Oui, Suguru pensait toujours à lui, mais ce n'était pas une raison….Ritsu ne voulait plus voir son frère dans cet état…

_[ShuMais plus personne tu n'a voulu être blessé…_

_[HiroNon, plus jamais je ne te blesserai…_

C'était trop tard, il l'avait déjà fais une fois. Ritsu resta surpris en voyant une larme couler sur la joue de son frère. Était-il possible que, depuis son inconscience, Suguru entende les paroles ? Était-il possible qu'il soit prêt à accorder une seconde chance au guitariste ?

_R'viens, r'viens, Suguru, r'viens_

_Parmi nous, ouvre les yeux_

_Parmi ceux qui t'aiment sous nos cieux_

_R'viens, r'viens, Suguru, r'viens_

_Donner une chance au destin_

_Reviens donc parmi les tiens_

Un sourire sur les lèvres fines du pianiste, et Ritsu sentit sa main trembler dans la sienne. La voix d'Hiroshi débuta le refrain, pour la première et dernière fois.

_R'viens, r'viens, Suguru, r'viens_

_Parmi nous, ouvre les yeux_

_Parmi ceux qui t'aiment sous nos cieux_

_R'viens, r'viens, Suguru, r'viens_

_Donner une chance au destin_

_Reviens donc parmi les tiens_

_R'viens…_

Ritsu eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant Suguru ouvrir les yeux.

-Hiro…

Ritsu appuya aussitôt sur le bouton d'urgence, et une infirmière entra. Elle poussa un cri en voyant Suguru conscient, et bientôt il y eu foule dans la chambre, dont Ritsu fut chassé.

OoO

La voix d'Hiro se brisa sur le dernier mot, et le régisseur coupa son micro avant qu'il n'éclate en sanglots en onde. Shuichi serra l'épaule de son ami en lui offrant un maigre sourire. L'animateur reprit aussitôt l'antenne.

-C'était Bad Luck, avec Chanson pour Suguru ! N'oublions pas que Fujisaki Suguru est toujours à l'hôpital présentement suite a son accident de voiture, le 5 octobre dernier. Maintenant, c'est à vous de nous faire part de vos commentaires sur cette chanson ! Ah, j'ai déjà un appel !

La jeune femme au téléphone les félicita pour leur chanson, et lui conta son désespoir lorsque le groupe s'était séparé, 10 ans auparavant. Shuichi plaisanta avec elle, et réfuta la remise en groupe de Bad Luck, une fois que Suguru serait remis. Il n'avait jamais été question de ça.

Hiro entendit son casque être réactivé lorsque l'animateur prit un nouvel appel. Derrière la vitre, le régisseur lui fit un sourire.

-Nous avons maintenant…Fujisaki en ligne ! Quel hasard, ce nom !

-M…Monsieur Nakano ?

Hiro s'étouffa en entendant cette voix polie, cette forme d'appellation si propre à Suguru.

-S…Suguru ?

-Je suis son petit frère, Ritsu.

Ah. Bien sûr. Il était stupide. Suguru étant dans le coma.

-J'étais dans la chambre de mon frère lorsque j'ai entendu votre chanson à la radio.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda Shuichi.

-Il a ouvert les yeux à la fin de votre chanson.

-Q…Quoi ? aticula difficilement Hiro.

-Il a accepté votre requête, Monsieur Nakano. Il est revenu.

Hiro resta sans voix, alors que Shuichi et l'animateur poussaient un cri de surprise. La voix juvénile continua dans l'écouteur.

-J'ignore ce que vous avez bien pu faire, Monsieur Nakano, qui ai pu mettre fin à votre relation… Mais je sais que cela a beaucoup blessé mon frère, et qu'il n'a jamais pu vous oublier. Si vous avez dans l'intention de le blesser à nouveau, oublier complètement son existence. Si réellement vous regrettez… Il ne vous a jamais oublié. Mais je préfère vous prévenir: Si jamais mon frère est à nouveau blessé par vous, je m'occuperai personnellement de vous le faire regretter.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ton frère… murmura Hiro. La dernière chose que je veux, c'est le blessé…

-Alors venez donc le voir à l'hôpital… J'ajoute votre nom à la liste des personnes autorisées à le visiter… Au fait, vous serait-il possible d'envoyer Monsieur K à l'hôpital, empêché les fans de défoncer les portes de l'étage où est mon frère ?

-En fait… K est en mission présentement…

-Ah… Bon. Je vous attends dans les jours qui viennent, Monsieur Nakano.

Le jeune Fujisaki raccrocha, et Hiro arracha son casque pour se diriger vers la porte.

-…et voici Nakano Hiroshi qui quitte précipitamment le studio ! s'exclama l'animateur.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'Hiro entendit. Il se dépêcha d'aller chercher Chinatsu à la garderie de la station de radio, et attacha rapidement la petite dans l'automobile, direction l'hôpital.

OOO

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ritsu fut autorisé à entrer dans la chambre de son frère. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec le canon d'un fusil.

-Veuillez décliner votre identité ! lança le blond qui tenait le fusil, et qui avait un accent américain.

-Mister K !!! Arrêtez, c'est mon frère ! lança Suguru.

-Ah ? Tiens, c'est vrai qu'il te ressemble, Fujisaki…

-Tiens ? Vous n'étiez pas en mission ? demanda Ritsu avec surprise.

-Ah ! Je l'ai confiée à mon mari.

L'Américain avait fini par épouser l'ancien producteur des Bad Luck, Yurih Sakano. Suguru n'y avait pas assisté, puisqu'Hiro y était aussi invité…

-Et c'était quoi, comme mission ? demanda Suguru avec suspicion.

-Surveiller mon fils, qui a son premier rancard !

-Pauvre gamin… soupira Ritsu.

-Oh, mais a 16 ans, on fait des bêtises ! lança K. Et puis même si Yurih n'est pas d'accord avec cette idée de filature et l'abandonne, je sais que Noriko et Mika les filent aussi, inquiètes pour leur fille !

-Eh ? Yao fréquente Saki ? demanda Suguru avec amusement.

-Oui, et ça ne fait pas plaisir à ses mamans !

Car Mika, après son divorce d'avec Tohma, s'était mise en couple avec Noriko, et toutes deux filaient le parfait amour.

-Mister K… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Suguru. Je croyais que vous travailliez pour BL Production, maintenant…

-Même si Bad Luck n'existe plus, vous êtes toujours mes poulains, tout comme Noriko et Ryuichi. Ton frère a dit que tu avais besoin de moi pour contenir tes fans, je suis venu.

L'Américain planta son regard bleu dans celui brun de son ex-musicien.

-Je vous ai dis que vous pouviez TOUJOURS compter sur moi, Fujisaki. J'aurais aimé que tu me crois, et que tu ne m'ignores pas pendant 10 ans. Je vais surveiller la porte, maintenant.

Et l'Américain sortit de la chambre. Suguru se tourna vers son petit frère.

-Ritsu… Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je suis ici ? Ni les infirmières, ni les médecins, ni K n'ont rien voulu me dire…

-Tu… Tu as eu un accident, Suguru. Selon les témoins, tu étais dans la lune, et tu n'as pas vu le feu tomber rouge… Le conducteur a essayé de t'éviter, mais il n'a pas réussit…

-Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? demanda Suguru après un moment.

-Ça aurait fait trois mois et demi demain…

Suguru soupira.

-C'est grâve ?

-Tu as eu de la chance… L'infirmière-chef a bien voulu me répondre tout à l'heure. D'ici trois semaines, tu pourras sortir.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

Un coup discret et hésitant se fit entendreà la porte. Devinant qui c'était, Ritsu se leva. Il ouvrit la porte de manière à ce que son frère ne voit pas le visiteur.

Hiro resta surpris en voyant le petit frère de son ancien amant et ne put sempêcher de murmurer.

-Tu lui ressembles tellement…

-Entrez. Voici mon numéro de portable, veuillez m'appeler lorsque tout sera réglé, ou si les choses dégénèrent.

Et Ritsu partit. Hiro hésita un moment, puis entra en tenant Chinatsu par la main. La fillette de 3 ans ne comprenai pas vraiment ce qui ce passait, mais le garçon mignon qui venait de partir ressemblait beaucoup à Suguru, le troisième garçon sur la photo du groupe de son papa !

Suguru resta figé en voyant l'homme devant lui, et s'étrangla.

-Hiro ?!

-…Su !

Hiro s'approcha, les larmes aux yeux, et contempla le jeune homme dans son lit d'hôpital. Bien qu'il ait vieillit, bien que son corps soit celui d'un homme à présent, il n'avait pas tellement changé de l'adolescent dont il était tombé amoureux. Il s'approcha à nouveau du lit, et tendit une main en tremblant pour caresser la joue de son ancien petit ami.

-Su… Mon petit ange… Je me suis tellement inquiété…

-N'essaie pas de te racheter avec ta fausse pitié ! cracha le pianiste avec rage.

-Su… Je me suis réellement inquiéter pour toi…

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Dis, c'est toi Suguru ? Celui du groupe, et celui de la chanson ? demanda Chinatsu avec sa petite voix douce.

-Quoi ? demanda Suguru sans comprendre.

-C'est toi que papa il dit avoir embrassé, dans sa chanson ? Pourquoi tu cris après papa ? T'es fâché contre lui ? Quand on est plus fâché, il faut demander pardon, et donner un bisou ! Chinatsu a hâte que tu ne sois plus fâché ! Ça ferait plaisir à papa d'avoir un bisou, il t'aime beaucoup, il le dit souvent à Chinatsu !

Suguru, préférant ignorer les paroles de la petite, insista plutôt sur son comportement, soit être en mode koala contre lui.

-Son parrain… c'est Shindo ?

Hiro se contenta d'éclater de rire.

-Ton frère nous a dis à la radio que tu t'étais éveillé à la fin de la chanson…

-Quelle chanson ?

-C'est vrai que si tu t'es éveillé à la fin, tu ne l'as pas entendue…

Hiro sortit son lecteur mp3 de son sac, sélectionna une piste, et tendit les écouteurs à Suguru. Toute la durée de la chanson, il ne quitta pas le visage de Suguru des yeux. Lorsque ce dernier enleva les écouteurs, il hésitait entre pleurer et crier.

-Et cette chanson… a été entendue à la radio… ?

-Oui…

-Donc… Tout le monde sait que nous avons été ensemble…

-Euh… Oui…

-MAIS VOUS AVEZ PERDU LA TÊTE !?! VOUS VOULEZ TUER MON PÈRE OU QUOI ?!?

-Je voulais seulement que tu sache que je m'en voulais…

Hiro saisit son téléphone.

-K ? Tu voudrais venir chercher Chinatsu ? Je dois parler à Suguru, c'est important…

Quelques instants à peine plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait joyeusement sur le grand blond.

-China-chérie ! Viens voir papy K !

Et la fillette sauta à son cou, avant qu'il ne l'emmène.

-…papy K ?

Hiro haussa les épaules.

-Comme mon père m'a complètement renié, et que K est toujours là pour nous, c'est lui qui joue le rôle de père… alors elle l'appelle papy, et lui et bien il l'adore, alors…

-Comment tu as pu l'emmener au fait ? Je croyais que les enfants n'étaient pas autorisés à visiter les patients ?

-Bin…

Hiro eut l'air gêné.

-J'ai… Euh… Baratiner l'infirmière en chef…

-Oui, je me souviens que tu es doué pour séduire tout ce qui bouge, fit Suguru d'un ton acerbe.

-Su… Laisses-moi m'expliquer, cette fois !

Et tout comme à Shuichi, Hiro expliqua ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là.

-Avant, même si j'avais un ou une petite amie, je couchais quand même avec d'autres… mais cette fois-là, j'ai pas été capable. Je voyais ton regard méprisant dans ma tête, et ça me rendait fou ! Oui, je l'ai embrassée, je l'ai touchée, et oui, j'ai aimé… Donc, on peut dire que je t'ai trompé… C'était pas mon intention, et je m'en suis assez voulu… mais je n'ai pas couché avec elle, je te jure ! J'en étais pas capable… Elle était pas toi… C'était toi que je désirais, personne d'autre.

-Mais vous vous êtes revus, et vous avez eu votre fille…

-Sept ans plus tard ! Tu m'ignorais, tu me détestais… Elle a voulu me consoler… Et j'ai su que non, réellement, jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier… mais elle était enceinte, alors…

Hiro vit alors sa bague sur la table, et fronça les sourcils. Il tendit la main pour la prendre et tressaillit en voyant sa forme et sa couleur.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Je crois… Je crois que je l'avais en main, lorsque j'ai eu l'accident…

Hiro hésita un moment, puis s'assit avec prudence sur le bord du lit. Il fut encouragé en voyant que Suguru ne réagissait pas. Il se pencha et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre. Il frémit en goutant le sucré des lèvres de Suguru, cette douceur qu'il avait recherchée en vain auprès de d'autres. Malgré sa réticence, car il lui en voulait toujours, Suguru sentit son pouls se calmer alors que la langue d'Hiro caressait la sienne avec cette délicatesse mais cette passion propre au guitariste. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait ressentir pareil auprès de personne d'autre.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux… murmura Hiro, le front appuyé contre celui de Suguru. Mais est-ce que tu crois… qu'on peut se donner une seconde chance ? Maintenant que nous sommes plus matures ? J'ai déjà perdu de ma vie à m'accrocher après un souvenir…

-Je crois… que l'on peut essayer… chuchota Suguru. Mais je crois… que ça prendra un moment, avant que je n'arrive encore à te faire parfaitement confiance…

-Je comprendrais que tu ne me fasse JAMAIS confiance…

En voyant tout l'amour dans les yeux d'Hiro, Suguru cru la promesse faite dans la chanson, qu'Hiro ne le blesserait plus…

La porte s'ouvrit sur un K épuisé, et une petite fille surexcitée.

-Je dois me sauver ! lança l'Américain. Je crois que je me suis mis à dos les infirmières en courant et criant dans les couloirs avec ma cavalière sur le dos ! Le jeu du cowboy dans un hôpital, c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée !

Il déposa la petite sur le lit, ébouriffa les cheveux de Suguru, et s'enfuit. Quelques instants plus tard, une horde d'infirmière traversa le couloir, en colère. Hiro éclata de rire. Chinatsu regarda Suguru, et sourit en voyant ses joues rouges.

-Papa…

-Oui ?

-Est-ce qu'il t'a donné son bisou de pardon ?

Hiro sourit.

-Oui, bébé…

-Alors… Est-ce qu'il est la maman de Chinatsu, maintenant ?

Suguru s'étouffa, mais son indignation ne dira pas longtemps lorsque la petite se mit en mode koala contre lui.

-J'aimerais bien que tu sois le papa-maman de Chinatsu… Comme ça, elle aurait encore plus de bisous et de câlins, et papa il ne serait plus triste…

Touché, Suguru referma ses bras sur la fillette contre lui, et la berça un moment. Puis, il eu un moment de doute.

-Eh, pourquoi c'est moi qui doit faire la mère ? C'est si flagrant que je suis la «femme» du couple ?

Hiro éclata de rire.

-Bin… Papa, c'est déjà le papa de Chinatsu ! expliqua Chinatsu. Il ne reste que la place de la maman, tu sais…

Hiro se pencha par-dessus sa fille pour embrasser doucement son petit ami.

-Ne prend pas la mouche, mon petit ange… Et je promets de te protéger de Chuichi, lorsqu'il t'appellera ma «petite femme» !

-Il peut bien parler, l'ex-chewing gomme rose !

-Dis maman…

-Naooonnnn ! Tu vas pas m'appeler maman, quand même !

-Tu peux l'appeler papa Su, tu sais ma puce, fit Hiro. Et moi, ce sera papa Hiro.

-Bon… D'accord !

OOO

Le producteur de Suguru manifesta sa déception à l'idée de le perdre, mais comprenait très bien la décision de Suguru de signer avec BL Production. La relation des deux hommes était connue à présent, et chacun trouvait adorable le fait qu'ils aient été capables de mettre le passé de côté pour se concentrer sur le présent.

Suguru, tout en continuant sa tournée de concert, avait réintégré Bad Luck, qui donnait quelques spectacles bénéfices pour de bonnes œuvres. Leur retour, bien que moins retentissant que celui des Nittle Grasper 10 ans plus tôt, leur avait assuré de bonnes recettes.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis 6 mois, et c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Même Ikkyoku, la chatte d'Hiro, avait retrouvé sa place sur les genoux du pianiste, tout comme autrefois. Enfin, lorsque Chinatsu n'y était pas, la petite adorant son papa Su. Quant à Suguru, il lui était impossible d'en vouloir longtemps à la petite, qui était si adorable. Il tentait, petit à petit, de lui faire perdre cette mauvaise habitude d'utiliser son prénom au lieu du «je».

Depuis 6 mois, s'ils avaient partagés le même lit quelques fois, jamais ils n'avaient été plus loin, Suguru n'ayant pas pardonné entièrement à son petit ami ce qui s'était passé.

Ce soir-là, Hiro raccompagna la gardienne chez elle après leur sortie au restaurant. La maison était plongée dans la noirceur lorsqu'il revint. Il entra dans la chambre pour voir Suguru déjà au lit, en train de lire, éclairé par la lumière de la lampe de chevet. Hiro sourit et se dévêtit, ne gardant que son boxer noir, avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Il rougit légèrement en voyant son petit ami nu sous le drap.

-Su… ?

Le pianiste referma son livre et se blottit contre son amoureux. Hiro le serra fort contre lui.

-Hiro… Je crois… que je ne t'en veux plus…

-Vraiment ?

-Je crois… qu'en fait, je suis heureux d'avoir réussit a t'attraper si bien que tu sois incapable d'aller voir ailleurs, alors que ça ne t'étais jamais arrivé…

-Je t'aime, Su…

-Oui, je crois avoir remarqué…

Hito rougit et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Suguru se mit à trembler.

-Mon ange… ?

-Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je… je n'ai pas…

-Tu as peur ?

Honteux, le pianiste hocha la tête. Hiro sourit en le renversant sous lui, l'embrassant et le caressant si bien que Suguru cru qu'il allait en devenir fou. Ses lèvres a quelques centimètres de celles de son aimé, Hiro lui murmura, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Ne t'en fais pas… Je serai doux, jusqu'à ce que ton corps se souvienne du mien… Je suis sûr qu'il est comme toi; il ne m'a pas oublié…

Suguru gémit en sentant les mains d'Hiro sur lui. Lentement, leurs deux corps commencèrent une danse mille fois reprises, celle du plaisir.

Le lendemain, lorsque Chinatsu entra dans la chambre pour rejoindre ses papas, elle resta bien embêtée. Au lieu d'être chacun d'un côté du lit, et lui laissant un joli espace tout chaud entre eux, voilà que papa Su était dans les bras de papa Hiro ! Non, elle venait bel et bien de se faire voler sa place !

-Je suis pas contente ! Pas contente du tout !

Mais personne n'assista à ce premier emploi du «je» sans qu'on ne la reprenne. Dans le lit, deux sourires sur les visages endormis

FIN


End file.
